An Odd Summer
by boggie
Summary: Harry's home alone at the Dursley's while they are on vacation and Harry decides to use Dudley's computer and gets into a chat room--about himself and he also finds a certain website called fanfiction.net....
1. Vacations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the books. Please don't sue me.please?? ::gives puppydog eyes::  
  
  
  
An Odd Summer Day  
  
Harry woke up with a start as he heard the loud beeping from the Dudley's old alarm clock he had found buried under all of the broken toys and fixed. He got dressed and headed downstairs for his breakfast that was most likely going to be some kind of citrus fruit or vegetable, since Dudley was still on his diet.  
  
Even though Dudley was on the diet, Harry didn't think he would lose any weight at the rate he was going. For every pound that Dudley did lose, it seemed that he gained another five pounds to take its place. Harry suspected that he had a stash of chocolate hidden somewhere in his room.  
  
Harry entered the kitchen expecting to see plates with some kind of "rabbit food" on them, but instead he saw an enormous stack of presents piled on the table, which was making a creaking sound from all the weight.  
  
Dudley waddled into the room, smiling at the sight of all the presents he would receive, then asked, "How many are there?"  
  
"68," Uncle Vernon answered proudly.  
  
"68! Only 68!? You said that you would give me six more than last year and last year you gave me 63! That's only five more than last year! You lied to me! What kind of father are you!? You don't love me anymore! You hate me!" Dudley screamed.  
  
"Yes, there is only 63, but this year mummy and daddy got you a special gift, now open up all of your presents, then you can have your special gift."  
  
After Dudley opened his 67 other presents (which included about 16 new computer games, a playstation 2 and a gamecube), Uncle Vernon handed him an envelope which he greedily ripped open and pulled out three plane tickets.  
  
"What is this supposed to be!?" he asked.  
  
"They're plane tickets for the three of us to go to the United States for two whole weeks, Duddikins," Aunt Petunia told him.  
  
"But what about him?" he said, then glared at Harry.  
  
"He will be staying here, in his room, because Mrs. Figg is on vacation and he will touch nothing while we are gone," Uncle Vernon said, answering Dudley and warning Harry at the same time.  
  
Harry smiled. Maybe, while they were gone, he might get to watch what he wanted to watch on the television and maybe even play some games on the computer.  
  
"What are you smiling at boy!? If I find out that you touch anything while we're gone, you'll find yourself locked in your room for the rest of the summer with no food!"  
  
Dudley smirked at Harry, then asked Uncle Vernon when they would be leaving.  
  
"Tomorrow" He answered Dudley, "So you'd better start packing!" and he patted Dudley on the back.  
  
After they finished their breakfast (cantaloupe) Harry went up to his room, wishing that he could speed up time so that tomorrow would come faster.  
  
Then he heard Aunt Petunia screaming for him from the kitchen.  
  
"Come down here, boy! You have to start your chores! You can start by cleaning up the wrapping paper from Dudley's presents and washing the dishes!"  
  
They treat me like I'm their personal slave, not their nephew Harry thought while dawdling down the stairs. 


	2. Chat Rooms and Fanfictions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the books. Please don't sue me.please?? ::gives puppydog eyes::  
  
An Odd Summer Day  
  
Harry woke up to the sun shining in his face, dreading another day stuck with the Dursley's, but then he suddenly remembered that they were leaving for the United States and that he was going to have the whole house to himself.  
  
He felt along the bedside table till he found his glasses then jumped out of bed, got dressed and ran downstairs. He saw Uncle Vernon outside loading all of their seven suitcases into the trunk of the car and Aunt Petunia and Dudley waiting in the living room. Uncle Vernon came back inside and told Aunt Petunia and Dudley to wait in the car. Then he walked over to Harry and said, "I'm warning you boy, if you break anything or go near anything expensive, your locked in your room and you wont be able to visit your freak friends this summer," then went outside.  
  
Harry watched them get into the car and pull out of the driveway. He watched them till the car just looked like a small black dot in the distance. Then he decided to raid the fridge.  
  
He walked up the stairs and into Dudley's room while munching on a carrot stick. He went over to the computer and noticed that Dudley had left the computer on-line. He was bored, so he clicked the link that said "chat" and a box popped up that said, "Please enter a nickname". Harry entered the chat and "OnlineHost: *** You are in "Arts and Entertainment - Harry Potter Chat". *** OnlineHost: Find more magic at Keyword: Harry Potter Community" came up.  
  
"What the hell!?" Harry said to no one, "Why is there a chat room about me!? They're muggles, how do they know who I am?"  
  
"OnlineHost: Snitch Seeker has entered the chat room. (AN: SnitchSeeker is Harry)  
  
Blackcat261: hi new person  
  
TFluver56: guess what  
  
blackcat261: i think i already kno  
  
TFluver56: no u don't  
  
SnitchSeeker: hey t fluver, whats up wit ur name?  
  
TFluver56: its not t fluver its tfluver and it stands 4 tom felton luver  
  
Blackcat261: what were u gonna tell me erin?  
  
SnitchSeeker: whos tom felton?  
  
TFluver56: whos tom felton! whos tom felton!? how can u not kno who tom felton is!?  
  
Blackcat261: fine, everybody just ignore me  
  
SnitchSeeker: i dunno  
  
TFluver56: tom felton is the guy who plays draco malfoy in the harry potter movies  
  
Blackcat261: i feel so unloved  
  
SnitchSeeker: theres harry potter movies?  
  
TFluver56: of course there r, what world have u been livin in? everybody luvs harry potter it's the best book/movie in the world  
  
SnitchSeeker: theres books too!?  
  
Tfluver56: oooooook, this person is weird, he doesn't even kno there r harry potter books  
  
SnitchSeeker: . . .  
  
SnitchSeeker : so if harry potter is so famous, then why r there only 3 people in this chat?  
  
Blackcat261: actually, theres 32 people in here but nobody talks, they just look at what the other peoples say  
  
TFluver56: hey trisha, guess what?  
  
Blackcat261: finally, she talks to me  
  
TFluver56: i wrote a new story  
  
Blackcat261: wow, like I care  
  
TFluver56: heres a link click me"  
  
Harry, being the curious person he was, clicked the link. A page popped up that said "FanFiction.net, unleash your imagination and free your soul" At the top. He scrolled down a bit and it said "A Life Worth Living Chapter One" He decided to read it and noticed that it was a story about Ginny and Malfoy and they liked each other. Grossed out by the story, he clicked the link that said "Harry Potter". A new page popped up with lots of links to other stories and he saw that there was 1946 pages of story links, with 25 stories on each page and they were all about him and people he knew.  
  
"Oh. My. God."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Thank you StarShine the one person who actually was nice enough to review my story, let alone read it. 


	3. More Chat Rooms and fanfictions, wow, im...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the books. Please don't sue me.please?? ::gives puppydog eyes::  
  
An Odd Summer Day  
  
Harry stayed away from Dudley's room for a few hours, almost as if he was frightened of the website, but soon, his curiosity got the better of him and he went back to the computer.  
  
He didn't go back to the website, first he went into that chat room he had been in earlier.  
  
OnlineHost: *** You are in "Arts and Entertainment - Harry Potter Chat". ***  
  
OnlineHost: Find more magic at Keyword: Harry Potter Community  
  
OnlineHost: SnitchSeeker has entered the chat.  
  
Blackcat261: Hi again  
  
TFluver56: hey, look! It's the weird kid again  
  
Snitch Seeker: o great, its u guys again  
  
Blackcat261: great 2 kno u like us soooo much  
  
TFluver56: hey, guess what  
  
Blackcat261: great not THIS again  
  
Snitch Seeker: what?  
  
TFluver56: TOM FELTON IZ SOOOOOO HOT  
  
Blackcat261: u need to get a life erin  
  
Snitch Seeker: why don't u people ever talk about harry potter in here if it's a harry potter chat room?  
  
Blackcat261: cuz everybody knos that when ur in a chat room, people talk about everything EXCEPT the subject of the chat room  
  
Snitch Seeker: oooooook  
  
TFluver56: u need 2 get a life 2 trisha  
  
Blackcat261: tell me sumthing i don't kno  
  
Snitch Seeker: u people r weird  
  
Blackcat261: thank u  
  
TFluver56: thank u  
  
Snitch Seeker: .  
  
Blackcat261: hahaha, I killed laurens picture of daniel radcliffe  
  
Blackcat261: now she wont talk 2 me  
  
Snitch Seeker: whos daniel radcliffe?  
  
TFluver56: hes the guy who plays harry potter in the harry potter movies  
  
Snitch Seeker: but I'M harry potter  
  
TFluver56: yea, n im the queen of England  
  
Blackcat261: I beat u both, im HARRY POTTER the QUEEN OF ENGLAND (AN: inside joke)  
  
TFluver56: ok trisha, thats really starting to get old.  
  
Snitch Seeker: u people r scaring me, im leaving, bye  
  
OnlineHost: Snitch Seeker has left the chat.  
  
After talking to the weird people in the chat, Harry decided to check out this fanfiction.net. He read a lot of stories, but made sure to stay away from the slash ones.  
  
Soon, he stopped bothering to look at the ratings and pairings in the summaries and just clicked the links. BIG MISTAKE. He started reading a story that paired him with Malfoy, not knowing what it was about and soon he got to a very.graphic part.  
  
"I think I'm gonna barf!" he said out loud (AN: wow, Harry has a habit of talking to himself) and had to run to the bathroom.  
  
He decided to take a break from the fan fictions for the rest of the day and went to the kithen to get a glass of water to wash the bad taste out of his mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank yous to all the peoples who reviewed:  
  
StarShine  
  
Lola  
  
Kittie  
  
hermioneweasley  
  
Vana Everyoung  
  
Bittersweet  
  
silver10fire  
  
bluebird161221  
  
Fancy  
  
Wamunroe1  
  
Heart of Spun Sugar 


	4. Evil Litte spanish girls, their pet monk...

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Harry potter, if I did, my name would be JK Rowling, and its not, my name is tRiSh, and If I did own Harry potter, I would be rich, and I'm not, I have -10 dollars, and if I did own Harry potter, I would actually be writing a book, not writing some fictional story on a website section thingy 4 people who r obsessed with Harry Potter, would I? But I do own lots of other stuff, like a cat, a cd player, both Good Charlotte cds, the Avril Lavigne cd, the Pink cd.I have a pathetic amount of cds., a closet, which can be used as a bottomless pit, a clock/radio, a tv, all 4 Harry Potter books, plus quidditch through the ages and fantastic beasts and where to find them and there goes my short attention span again.Just because I have a short attention span it doesn't mean I  
  
Ps~ also, I don't own Dora the Explorer (like anybody would want to own that stupid Spanish girl.)  
  
º¤ø, ¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
Harry woke up the next morning remembering the horrible nightmare of finding some muggle website where a whole section was based around his life.  
  
"Oh no.it was real!"  
  
Harry went down to the kitchen and got some oranges to eat for breakfast. He sat at the table staring at the screen of Dudley's television which was playing some kind of little kid's show which included a little girl wearing a backpack with a face and a monkey wearing boots. (AN: the most evilly evilest show in the world)  
  
"Dora!"  
  
"Boots!"  
  
"C'mon Dora!"  
  
"Do- Do- Do- Do- DA-Dora! Do- Do- Do- Do- DA-Dora! Do- Do- Do- Do- DA- Dora! Do- Do- Do- Do- DA-Dora! Do- Do- Do- Do- DA-Dora!"  
  
"Dora, Dora, Dora the explorer!"  
  
"Dora!"  
  
"Oh my god, it's evil!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Grab your backpack! Let's go! Jump in!"  
  
"Vamanos!"  
  
"You can lead the way!"  
  
"Do- Do- Do- Do- DA-Dora! Do- Do- Do- Do- DA-Dora! Do- Do- Do- Do- DA- Dora! Do- Do- Do- Do- DA-Dora!"  
  
"Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!"  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
"Dora the explorer!"  
  
Harry scrambled up from his seat to turn the television off and escape from the evil show. A half an hour of that would kill anybody. He was bored out of his mind just sitting there, so decided that it would be safe to go into that weird chat room with the two girls who had no life.  
  
He went up to Dudley's room, started up the computer, logged on and entered the chat room.  
  
OnlineHost: *** You are in "Arts and Entertainment - Harry Potter Chat". ***  
  
OnlineHost: Find more magic at Keyword: Harry Potter Community  
  
OnlineHost: SnitchSeeker has entered the chat.  
  
SnitchSeeker: hi  
  
Blackcat261: I hAvE iSsUeS  
  
TFluver56: u hAvE nO LifE  
  
Blackcat261: wow, i feel so special  
  
SnitchSeeker: do either of u have a life?  
  
TFluver56: no, why do u ask?  
  
SnitchSeeker: no reason.  
  
SnitchSeeker: freaks.  
  
Blackcat261: i prefer the term eccentric thank u very much  
  
TFluver56: hey, snitchseeker kid, whats ur addess?  
  
SnitchSeeker: why should i tell u?  
  
TFluver56: cuz im a nice person and I want 2 send u a.umm.letter  
  
SnitchSeeker: ooooook..as long as u don't stalk me.  
  
TFluver56: what do think i am? A child molester?  
  
Blackcat261: erin.  
  
TFluver56: what?  
  
Blackcat261: nothing.  
  
SnitchSeeker: ooook.my address is 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey  
  
TFluver56: k, thanx  
  
SnitchSeeker: ur welcome.I guess.errrr.I gotta go bye!  
  
OnlineHost: SnitchSeeker has left the room  
  
TFluver56: yay! Now we can stalk him with the help of my.(dadadada!) unlimited credit card!!!!  
  
Blackcat261: ummm..yea..whatever u say erin..  
  
TFluver56: what?  
  
Blackcat261: can we stop at a best buy or sumthing on the way?  
  
TFluver56: why?  
  
Blackcat261: i need a new cd player, I lost mine in the bottomless pit yesterday, i swear, my closet eats things it almost kitty last week  
  
Tfluver56: u just keep thinkin that trisha  
  
º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
To all the nice peoples who reviewed, you get a free.imaginary cookie!!!!! ::bites down on imaginary cookie:: Can't beat good old imagination!!!! Mmmmmm...chocolate..  
  
Oh yea, the two 'girls who have no lives' are pretty much based on me (tRiSh) and my friend (Erin) and we are both obsessed with Harry Potter and all the things we said in the chat room are things that we've said in real life including the part of stalking Harry Potter. And since he's a fictional character, we can't get in trouble because of that.right.? 


	5. Insane little 12 year old girls

Hi peoples, it's me, the author, u know, tRiSh? Or did u all forget about me? I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter ::sniff, sniff:: I only got about 2, not counting me. I feel so unloved. Where's the love, people? I can't feel it. Did it disappear? Did it turn invisible? Is it hiding? We're not playing hide and go seek here people.  
  
PS~ Ugh...my cat has birdie breath... yuck...  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine, so get that thru your thick skull if u wanna sue me  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº  
  
  
  
Harry logged off the computer and decided to stay off it for the rest of the day. Those girls scared him...  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº  
  
The next day, Harry became sick of the fruits and vegetables so he decided to order a pizza. The Dursley's would never notice..right? So he called the pizza delivery number and ordered a plain pizza with extra cheese.  
  
In about five minutes the doorbell rang.  
  
"Wow, fast delivery people..." Harry said to himself.  
  
He heard the doorbell being ringed repeatedly and then a girl yell, "TRISHA! STOP!"  
  
"Oh no... I don't think the pizza delivery person is supposed to be two little girls," the doorbell started ringing again.  
  
"I SAID STOP TRISHA! STOP HAS A MEANING YOU KNOW! IT MEANS DON'T DO WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Harry gulped, then walked over to the door, his hand closing around the doorknob. More ringing...  
  
"I SAID STOP! GRRR..."  
  
"It's not grrr, its grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" (AN: lol, another inside joke) Harry heard the other girl's voice for the first time. Then he opened the door to see two girls each about five feet tall, they looked about twelve years old. One had black hair; the other was dirty blonde.  
  
"Hi!" the blonde girl said VERY loudly. He could tell she had an American accent.  
  
The other girl just stood there, staring at him.  
  
"Erin, it's not polite to stare. Did your parents ever teach you manners?" the blonde girl said to the other girl, which he assumed was Erin. (AN: wow, smart kid...) Then Erin...fainted.  
  
The blonde girl just looked at Erin, blinked, poked her and then said in a childish voice,"Mommy? Is she dead?" (AN: ...yet another inside joke...) Then the girl stood up, looked at Harry and said,"Hi, my name's Trish. What's yours?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You don't have a name? I have an imaginary friend who doesn't have a name. I just call her Friend."  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you a mute? I have a doodle person that's a mute. His name is Fred."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Wait, I'm not a mute." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, too bad, Friend says that mute people are better than normal people because you don't have to tell them shut up." Trish said.  
  
"..."  
  
"So, you're a mute again, are you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did"  
  
"Fine, can I ask you two questions?"  
  
"Ok, you just answered one, so now you have one left."  
  
"Is your friend ok?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"..."  
  
"Can we come in?"  
  
"Err...I guess..."  
  
"Thanks No Name" the little girl said, then dragged her friend into the house.  
  
"Uhhhh...my name's Harry, Harry Potter"  
  
"Ok, thanks Harry Harry Potter. Did your parents give you the same name as your first name for your middle name?"  
  
Harry chose not to say anything to this question. This girl definitely had a few loose screws.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
AN: Hmmm...so who are the mysterious girls? ::COUGH, COUGH:: Sorry the chapter was so short, just like all my other chapters...  
  
To the few peoples who reviewed...you get another...(drumroll, please)...imaginary cookie! I love my imaginary cookies! You can make them any flavor you want! AMAZING! 


	6. More about the insane little 12 year old...

AN: I'm think I'm gonna change the title of the story, since it takes place over a span of more than one day, so if anybody has any ideas for a new title, tell me!  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº  
  
Harry sat there and looked at the little girl sitting on the couch. She was just sitting there, swinging her feet back and forth and humming, like a 4- year old kid. Her friend was still unconscious.  
  
Then Trish said, "So Harry Harry Potter, what do you people in England do for fun?"  
  
"My name isn't Harry Harry Potter, it's just Harry Potter, and there's not much to do." Harry answered.  
  
"Wait, your Harry Potter? Like in those books?"  
  
"What books?"  
  
"The books about your life," then Trish pulled a book out of the backpack she had been wearing. She handed it over to him," See? Look."  
  
Harry looked at the cover of the book. The title was 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' and at the bottom it said 'JK Rowling'  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Nope. There's four books about your first four years at Hogwarts" Trish answered.  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Harry said, but Trish wasn't paying attention anymore, she was prodding her unconscious friend, trying to wake her up. Suddenly, Erin woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" Erin asked.  
  
"You're in England, at Harry Potter's house!" Trish answered.  
  
"COOL!" Erin said, but then she saw Harry sitting there and shut up and started staring at him.  
  
"Are you ok, Erin?" Trish asked.  
  
Erin didn't say anything; she just kept staring at Harry. Harry blinked, disturbed that this little girl kept staring at him.  
  
"So how'd you two get here?" Harry asked.  
  
"We flew" Trish answered.  
  
"In what?" Harry questioned.  
  
"A plane, smart one" Trish said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Trish then let out a long sigh, and then said, "I'm boooooored."  
  
"Trisha, shut up, stop bothering him." Erin said.  
  
"So she speaks! AMAZING!!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Trisha, shut up"  
  
"Make me"  
  
Harry looked at the two girls oddly; they were really starting to scare him. "I think you two should leave, the Dursley's are gonna be home soon," Harry lied. He knew that the Dursley's were on vacation, but the two little girls didn't know that.  
  
"Ok" Trish said. She and Erin walked to the door, opened it and walked out and closed the door.  
  
Harry sighed with relief, then said, "Thank God, they finally left"  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Two blocks down the road, two girls were making a call on a cell phone, reserving a room at a hotel for the rest of the summer.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº  
  
AN: Short, short chapter...I think I'm running out of imaginary cookies, so I'm not gonna give any out, but a big THANKS to all the nice peoples who reviewed!!  
  
PS~ my friend Erin gave me some ideas for this chapter and the only reason I'm bothering to mention this is because if I didn't, she would probably hurt me.  
  
Oh yea~ to GabbieG: the chat room is pretty much made up of what me and my friend usually say in chat rooms, and I don't think I'm gonna do the chat room anymore, cuz Trish (me!) and Erin are in England now. 


	7. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters don't sue me!  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº  
  
It was 5:00 and the two girls were in their hotel room. Silence filled the room.  
  
"Well, we should make a plan to stalk Harry don't you think Trisha?" Asked Erin  
  
"Umm... ... Yeah I guess..... Why don't we just sneak on the train to Hogwarts?" Replied Trish  
  
"Wow, you're using your brain today aren't you." said Erin  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººTWO DAYS LATERºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Harry decided that the computer had bad things on it so he didn't go on it for the rest of the summer.  
  
"I hope those two girls don't come back." said Harry to himself. "Wait what happened to my pizza?"  
  
DING DONG  
  
The doorbell rang (AN - obviously) and Harry went to answer it but suddenly realized that he shouldn't. He looked out the window to make sure it wasn't the annoying little girls. It wasn't, it was actually the pizza guy.  
  
He opened the door and screamed "What took you so long it's not like I ordered this from America!"  
  
"Ummm.....Yes you did." said the pizza guy. Harry took the pizza but didn't pay for it.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº  
  
It was now September the first; Harry had gone to Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermione earlier in August and stayed at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Harry hadn't told them about the little girls, the chat room about him or fanfiction.net, he thought Hermione would lecture him about how impossible that would be so he stayed far away from the subject. They all boarded the train and sat down in an empty compartment.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Shhhh, Trish we don't want to get caught, do we?" asked Erin  
  
Erin was holding an owl that she named Athena and sat down in the empty compartment way in the back so nobody could find them. Trish however was jumping around while holding, wait, rather choking a small black kitten with white paws that she named Socks.  
  
Erin then yelled "TRISHA STOP!!!!!"  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº  
  
Back in Harry's compartment...  
  
"TRISHA STOP!!!!!" was the thing that made Harry go stiff.  
  
"Oh no," said Harry as he ran out to see what was there hoping that it wasn't the annoying little girls. ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº  
  
Malfoy...  
  
Draco was walking by as he heard "TRISHA STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
What the hell was that! thought Draco. He ran to the very last compartment and opened the door. Standing, and sitting there was two little girls. One was being very calm by sitting there holding her owl while the other one was jumping around the compartment.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" asked Draco demandingly  
  
After hearing what was just said by Malfoy the girls turned around and looked at him. At that moment the girl holding the owl fainted. ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº  
  
Harry...  
  
Harry walked in the compartment which now held the two annoying little girls and Malfoy. He saw that Erin was lying on the floor (AN - again) and Trish was staring at her. She suddenly walked over to Erin and poked her and said in a childish voice (AN - yet again) "Mommy is she dead?"  
  
"How many times is she going to do that?" asked Harry  
  
"Do what?" replied Trish  
  
"Faint"  
  
"I don't know, how many times do you think she thinks she's gonna faint?" ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº  
  
"HMMMMMMMMMM..." with a moan Erin rolled over and woke up.  
  
"What happened, where am I, who, who, oh my god!" said Erin when she woke up. "You-your Draco Malfoy, and, and Harry's here too."  
  
"No, really Erin, I didn't notice that." said Trish.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Make me"  
  
"Why the hell are you two here? You're muggles." Harry interrupted them.  
  
"Ummm...we're not muggles...look!" Trish said and pointed the wand she had bought at Diagon Alley and pointing it to the corner and lit a little red stick on fire with a match and tossed it across the compartment, hoping nobody noticed that she threw it. Then in the corner there was a small explosion with a loud BANG.  
  
"You know, Trisha, you could've just said a spell instead of throwing mini-dynamite in the corner..." Erin said.  
  
"But dynamite is funner!"  
  
"Funner isn't a word..."  
  
"That's beside the point!"  
  
"There's a point?"  
  
"Yes, and please remember that you have the right to remain silent so PLEASE SHUT UP!"  
  
"Okay," Harry cut in their new argument," So can you really do magic?"  
  
"Yes" They answered at the same time. Then Trish waved her wand and said, "Accio Kitty!" and the small kitten that had been hiding under the seat flew into the girl's open arms and started clawing up her arm, but Trish grabbed the cat and pulled it into a bone-crushing hug and the cat made a sound crossing between a cough, a sneeze and choking. Then Trish said, "Awwww...I wuv my kitty..ooooh...da wittle kitty's so cuuuuute..."  
  
Then Malfoy said, "So you can do magic, but then why are you Mudbloods going to Hogwarts? I can tell from your accent that you're not from around here."  
  
"Das not nice, Draco, you shouldn't make fun people just because they're different from you!" Trish said.  
  
Then Erin said, "We came here 'cause we wanted to."  
  
"Does Dumbledore know that you're coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"..."  
  
'This is definitely going to be a loooooooong year...' Harry thought to himself.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº  
  
AN: Ok, I have to say that I think this story is getting stupider and stupider as I write it...I never even planned to put myself and my friend in it but...oh well...Thank yous to all the nice peoples who reviewed!!!  
  
AN2: Anyone know how to get bold and italics to show?  
  
AN3: My friend Erin typed ¾ of this chapter, so she gets most of the credit...but I helped! 


End file.
